


Perspective

by lilylights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylights/pseuds/lilylights
Summary: Luna points out something Ron had never considered.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing cause Ron is oblivious but is a good friend.

In fifth year when he catches a first year goggling at his forehead during a DA meeting, he sighs and just finishes letting people out of the room of requirement. 

“I would rather it be somewhere else, myself.” Luna says from his side. At his questioning look, she continues, “If I had a scar from when my mother died, I would rather it be hidden. So I could know it was there to remind me of her, but so other people wouldn’t always ask about it and make me remember what happened.” 

There was a moment of silence in the group at the unusually frank words from the odd girl, before Ron seemed to pull himself together. “Come off it. That's not what it's about. They want to thank him for defeating You-Know-Who! Sure people can get annoying, but Harry knows it's 'cause they are just impressed he survived the killing curse.” Ron said, looking at the girl like she was mad.

The silence following that lasted a few seconds longer than was comfortable, as Harry didn’t make eye contact with anyone. Luna finally spoke again, “If it were me, I could see getting rather upset if people insisted on congratulating me for living through that night, when my parents didn't. As it they are celebrating the worst day of my life, every time they ask to see it. But I did see some nargles earlier, so maybe they are making us all a bit confused.” She trailed off and wandered down a different hallway, seemingly unaware of the awkward silence she left behind. 

“Harry, was she-”

“We better head back to the dorms before we get caught after curfew” Harry said, interrupting Hermione, before walking briskly towards Gryffindor tower, still avoiding everyone’s eyes. Hermione and Ron shared a concerned glance, but followed their friend down the hall.

When everyone was in bed, and Harry was trying to fall asleep, he heard Ron say “Harry? You up?”

He grunts an affirmative, not really wanting to break the silence they’ve held since they got back to the tower.

“What Lovegood said, do you really think about your parents death whenever someone points out your scar?" His friend says softly, as if unsure of his welcome.

“Its nothing. You know Luna, she’ll say anything.” Harry replied briskly before turning away and pulling his blanket up over his head in a clear dismissal.

Enough time passes that he can pretend to be asleep when Ron murmurs “I’m sorry I asked, that first day on the train... really sorry.”

They don’t mention it again, but when Ron tells off a kid for asking Harry to see his scar a week later, Harry felt wave of warmth for his friends.


End file.
